The Mad Hatter
Jervis Tetch, also known as The Mad Hatter is a former scientist who became an arch-enemy of Batman in Batman: The Animated Series. History Origins Jervis Tetch was a meek scientist experimenting with mind control equipment for Wayne Enterprises, who has a romantic interest in his co-worker Alice. He was frustrated upon hearing that she had a boyfriend, but when news reached him that their relationship had sunk, he made it his top priority to impress her (With a little help from his mind control chips). He dressed up as the Mad Hatter character from his favorite book and set off with a bunch of flowers ready to make his move. Alice was charmed by Jervis, but misinterpreted his gesture as one to cheer her up. Alice mended her relationship and got back together with her boyfriend (much to Tetch's disapproval) as they were now engaged. His attempts at impressing Alice involved him brainwashing people to pretend that he was a "man about town" or "a celebrity". This brought him to the attention of Batman. When Batman confronted two hooligans that Jervis had mind controlled and told to jump in the river, Batman stopped the two from committing suicide and noticed that in their hats were 10/6 labels. These "labels" were mind control chips that the Dark Knight suddenly remembered seeing a picture of the Mad Hatter in which his hat label was like the cards. He saw it in the office of Jervis Tetch.Mad As A Hatter The Mad Hatter Jervis, now calling himself "The Mad Hatter", had brainwashed Alice and kidnapped her. Batman is soon on his trail where he encounters The Mad Hatter at an amusement park with an Alice in Wonderland section, he has brainwashed people to dress up as Wonderland characters and kill Batman. Batman releases them from the maniac's spell and confronts the Mad Hatter. The Hatter armed with an axe fights him but a huge ornament of the Jabberwock falls down upon him (when Batman throws a batarang at the string of the model). Alice is freed from the Hatter's spell and rejoins her sweetheart. The Mad Hatter, trapped under the Jabberwocky model, quotes Alice in Wonderland with all the sadness of the Mock Turtle. The Mad Hatter eventually escaped from Arkham Asylum. He then lured Batman into a trap, where he knocked the vigilante out and put him into a machine-induced coma, forcing him to live in a 'dream world'. Batman eventually escaped from the dream-reality, and captured The Mad Hatter, sending him to Arkham once again.Perchance to Dream Much later, the Mad Hatter had escaped from Arkham and had learned of Veronica Vreeland's trip to South America. Using what little funds he had left, he made his way to her site and (disguised, of course) used a heartwarming story to convince the wealthy lady to invest in miniature Worry Men dolls, and to give them out to her friends. Hidden within each doll was a tiny microchip designed to activate when the person fell asleep, making the person prone to hypnotic suggestion. Four member's of Gotham's high society unknowingly gave a collective total of one hundred million dollars to the Mad Hatter. However, after realizing his participation in the event, Batman quickly followed the trail. The Mad Hatter was one step ahead, though, and laid another trap for Batman. Though significantly less effective than his previous attempt, he still managed to eliminate the Dark Knight. However, Batman managed to release the henchmen from the effects of mind control, and they quickly turned on the Hatter. He was once again arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum.The Worry Men The Mad Hatter was one of the many Arkham inmates who escaped and put Batman on a mock trial under the claims that "He created them". Tetch provided the tools that allowed the inmates to control the guards minds and take over the Asylum. He was the main member of the jury and was the one who announced the verdict. He was also called to the stand and asked did he really need to stalk Alice? His reply shocked the jury as he said he would "rather have her die!", and asked it to be striken from the record in a meek manner. Afterwards, Joker used Tetch's technology to put him in a trance and take revenge on Gotham City's most notable comedians. Abilities * The Mad Hatter frequently utilizes his technological mind-control devices to commit his crimes. * Tetch also possesses unique knowledge of hats, especially on one-of-a-kind headwear. Notes * The Mad Hatter was created by Lew Sayre Schwartz and Bill Finger, first appearing in Batman #49. (1948) Appearances * Mad As A Hatter '' * ''Perchance to Dream * Joker's Wild (Cameo) * The Worry Men * Trial * Make 'Em Laugh (Cameo) Video Games *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Mega Drive/Genesis) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Game Gear) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Scientists